


Only Sansa

by EstherRuth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark(ish) Jon, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Make Jon Make Sense, Not Tyrion Friendly, Political Jon Snow, Things don't go well for those two, alternate ending of sorts, jonsa, let's give Jon a POV!, not Dany friendly, set in final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherRuth/pseuds/EstherRuth
Summary: Jon had stood there through that speech, heard the Mother of Dragons utter Winterfell between the words he couldn’t follow, and couldn’t feel anything other than dark, red-hot rage twisting and burning in his gut. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already know what she was, of course he had. But he’d still underestimated just how cruel she would be, leading his own men into slaughter. He hadn’t been thinking much other than—Get her away from the North get her away from the North get her away from the North get her away from Sansa.---Jon knows what has to be done and he won't hesitate to protect Sansa.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	Only Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://estherruth-jonsatrash.tumblr.com/post/637038256334241792/he-loves-you-aunt-lysa-he-loves-you-you-know. Which gave me an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Basically making explicit some things the show implied but left ambiguous. Jon went into beserker mode whenever people mentioned Sansa for two seasons so let's not half-ass it in the final episode! Jon is a bit dark here as he's kinda ruthless, but it's also like he has a moral compass with regard to political Jon, so I wasn't sure how to tag that? Tyrion and Dany are here but I didn't tag them in the characters because I don't want hate. I say again if you're looking for something good for them stay away.

Jon had stood there through that speech, heard the Mother of Dragons utter _Winterfell_ between the words he couldn’t follow, and couldn’t feel anything other than dark, red-hot rage twisting and burning in his gut. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already know what she was, of course he had. But he’d still underestimated just how cruel she would be, leading his own men into slaughter. He hadn’t been thinking much other than—

_Get her away from the North get her away from the North get her away from the North get her away from **Sansa.**_

She had her men seize Tyrion and gave Jon a look of warning. As if it were needed. Then _Arya,_ somehow, was there, she’d nearly been _killed_ by Daenerys’s slaughter. She warns him, she says her sister’s name—

_Try telling **Sansa.**_

He goes to Tyrion first. What else could he do now, but see him with his own eyes, finish it with his own hands? Of course she’s going to kill him. Probably. She’s flighty and impulsive, but the fact he was in a cell now, maybe it was Jon’s chance. Because he knew after she burned Varys that it was Tyrion _who told her about **Sansa.**_ Tyrion was the one to trick Jon and Sansa both. Sansa had trusted the man, and he’d kill him for laying Sansa at Daenerys’s feet. He could do it. No one would question it if the imp had his throat slit in a cell. Daenerys might be angry she didn’t get to burn him alive, but letting Drogon burn and eat him after the fact could be consolation enough. Or, hopefully, Jon could kill Daenerys first before she finds out about Tyrion.

But Tyrion starts criticizing Daenerys much as Varys had on the beach. Jon thought it might have been a test of his loyalties then, told the Spider he was loyal to his Queen like the trained bloody dog she’d turned him into. But then Varys had burned, and Jon realized the eunuch’s overture to him was sincere. Because Tyrion turned Varys over to Daenerys just as he’d done with Sansa. Now Tyrion makes some show of regret for Varys’s ashes and starts encouraging Jon to kill her. Was Jon supposed to _believe_ any of this?

No. Tyrion must be working with the Queen _again. This_ was the test of his loyalties, not Varys. Or was it? Tyrion freed his brother—

First Varys, then Sansa, now Jon. Perhaps Tyrion was buying his life by trading theirs as he names them traitors. Gods damn it to all the seven hells, but Jon doesn’t know anymore. He can’t risk it. He spouts off some nonsense for her grief, as if anyone in the realm would _believe_ this horseshit when everyone had suffered and grieved aplenty without committing such atrocities. Oh, but Daenerys was _special._ She’d never let him or anyone else forget it. So he defends her as he knows he must if Tyrion is working for her side still.

But Tyrion goes on talking and says they both love Daenerys and Jon is in disbelief. If he were in league with Daenerys, wouldn’t he know Jon spurned her? He pushes Jon harder and Jon starts to wonder now if he’s not working with the Dragon Queen after all.

_It doesn’t matter. Trust no one here._

He’ll play along for now, he decides, make it seem he’s conflicted. He can’t kill Tyrion yet, can he? Not if the guards come soon.

But _then—_

_And your sisters?_

He recites mechanically their loyalty.

Tyrion dares to utter **_Sansa._**

Red-hot rage again overtakes him. Sansa told Tyrion and for _what,_ to protect _him?_ After all that time he spent promising to protect her and then she throws herself into the line of dragonfire to keep his aunt from killing _Jon?_ Sansa’s love for him had made her hasty and Tyrion exploited it, turned her over to Daenerys. Fuck his strategy. He doubles back and slits the imp’s throat.

He slips away before any guards return.

He’s headed for the Throne room now. He can only hope Davos and Arya can gather their men. He might have to take this stupid fucking Throne. He’d rather head home directly. But if he gets stuck here, she’ll come for him. Jon knows she will.

Drogon lets him pass. No one and nothing will stop him. He will protect **_Sansa._**

He could still remember how it felt to be buried inside her. How it felt to have her legs wrapped around his waist as he’d taken her right there against the Heart Tree.

All their pretensions had fallen apart at the reveal of his parentage. Bran and Arya had left them in the Godswood when they began to fight. Sansa, too clever for her own good, claiming she could keep her promise to him still while sending word—it was _Bran_ who told her, after all. They’d been left alone then, arguing back and forth about everything that had happened since his return, perhaps since she was first in his arms at Castle Black.

And it was too much. Before long he’d had her back against the tree and his mouth feverishly fused to hers, breathing out confessions of his love—his sick, dirty, shameful love for his sister—between kisses and licks. But she wasn’t his sister after all.

He’d _needed_ her to know the truth. Needed it far too much. She loved him too, and Jon was a man crazed, desperate to give her everything, knowing it might be his last chance. He would not let her doubt for a moment though, that she was the one he loved, never the Dragon Queen.

Feeling Sansa’s cunt wrapped around his cock was the only divinity he knew, resurrection or not.

After he’d begged and pleaded she not tell anyone about his parents, but she wouldn’t promise it again, and Jon knew there was a chance…

He’ll protect her.

Daenerys stands there happy and excitable as a child and he cannot mask his revulsion. Cannot help but yell at her a little bit, even if he needs to temper his anger so he can get her close. And suddenly it’s like she’s in love with him again and Jon’s head spins at her mood changes. He tries to reason with her, but it’s all for show. Just to let him close enough. The tears are real, though he imagines she considers them to be _about her_ (as she did in all things) and not _about him_ as they are in truth: for what she’d done to him, done to the innocents he failed to protect because he was too afraid, because of what she’d done to his family and his people and his very soul as he gave and gave and gave but it was never enough for her. She wouldn’t be happy until she’d twisted him into something as monstrous as her, into a dragon at her side.

But Jon is a wolf. Now and always.

She comes close to him with a smile and tells him to build a new world with her. He has her now, looking up at him like she’s some innocent little girl instead of a mass murderer, and Jon wonders dimly if she thinks he’ll fall for this act, truly. She must, for she’s practically batting her eyelashes and so close he can finish this now.

He cups the back of her head tenderly with one hand as another deftly pulls his dagger without her notice. “I have only ever loved one woman,” Jon tells her. She beams at him. Maybe it’s wrong, but after all she’s done Jon can’t resist telling her the truth.

“ _Only **Sansa** ,” _he says and stabs her in the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You see what happens D&D? You cut away from the Starks talking about Jon's parentage and I make Jon and Sansa fuck in the Godswood because you can't tell me it *didn't* happen. Also hope it's clear this Jon would have killed Dany either way because she's a mass murderer, it's just that Sansa is primary in his mind. And I don't expand here, but let's rest assured Jon leverages his parentage to keep himself safe and Sansa obviously comes South as Jon knows she will. He'll give the Throne to Bran though and Jon/Sansa go home, get married, have many Jonsa babies.


End file.
